


my girlfriend toni...?

by mon_amour



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl/Toni - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Fluff, choni, funny in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_amour/pseuds/mon_amour
Summary: enjoy ✨





	my girlfriend toni...?

"484 and 148, 7/11 on Flagler Street, short female, seventeen-years-old, pink hair, dark complexion." 

Jason Blossom glanced at the police scanner in his car, his eyebrows furrowed for a moment before reaching over and pulling the handheld radio to his mouth, speaking clearly into it. 

"7/11 on Flagler? Isn't that Tom's shop?" 

"Yeah - says a teenager tried to buy beer with a fake ID." 

Jason let out a sigh and shook his head. 

"Is he sure this time? Last time I was sent there and wasted my time on a poor girl who practically started a riot because she was accused of shoplifting sanitary supplies when I could've been covering that homicide on Brickell Avenue. Plus, she was my sisters best friend." 

"Well he says its legit this time. I dunno man, could be something, could be nothing. Better check it out just in case." 

The officer shook his head once again, putting his car in drive and pulling out of his spot by Pop's Diner where he had intended to buy dinner - there went his plans. 

Arriving at the store a few short minutes later, he saw a very angry Tom through the window and his eyebrows raised to his hairline, getting down and locking his patrol car. 

Entering the store, Tom turned his glare on the teenager to the officer, his attention caught by the welcome bell going off above his head. His dark complexion lit up at the sight of him and he smiled, opening his arms in welcome. 

"Ah, Officer Blossom! Nice of you to join us!" He spoke in his thick Jamaican accent. 

The teenagers eyebrow quirked at the name and then smirked, staying silent. 

Jason gave the store clerk a smile back, resting his hands on the cashier counter that separated the two men. 

"Hello, Tom. What is it this time?" 

Tom's smile fell and was replaced with a scowl, pointing in the direction of the teenager, where she was handcuffed to the bench she was sitting on. 

"That little girl tried to buy my beer," he slammed his hand down on the pack she tried to buy and Officer Blossom winced, "with a stupid fake ID. She also tried to steal a pack of cigarettes." 

Jason looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Well how are you sure it's fake?" 

Tom scoffed at the question and turned around, picking up the card from behind him and slamming it on the counter, allowing the officer to pick it up and examine it. 

"It says she's 32, I may wear contacts but I am not blind! That child looks like she just came fresh out of the womb!" 

Jason glanced at the angry man and turned to look at the smirking teenager, now knowing her name to be Toni Topaz as it said on the ID. 

"Thirty-two?" 

Toni smirked at him and tipped her head, letting her shoulders shrug lightly as she replied, 

"What can I say? I age gracefully." 

Officer Blossom only sighed then paused as he noticed the handcuffs on her right wrist and turned to look at Tom. 

"You handcuffed her?" 

"It was the only way she wouldn't run off!" 

— — —

The ride back to the station was silent for both the officer and culprit. Until the formers phone rang and he had no choice but to answer. 

"No doubts  
No more fears  
I see you shine and the dark disappears  
Then I know everything is gonna be fine  
Because you shine  
Oh how you shine  
You shine"

Toni smirked from the backseat at the song, deciding to speak up. 

"Nice ringtone there, officer." 

Jason scowled and quickly silenced it by pressing his Bluetooth in his ear and answering. 

"It's my sister singing." He grumbled, "Hello?" 

"Hi JJ! I was wondering if you were going to be home for dinner or if I should just bring some to you at the station." his sisters raspy yet perky voice flowed into his ear, just loud enough for Toni to hear her in the back and she grinned in mischief, calling out to him but making sure for his sister to hear as well. 

"Sister, huh? She cute?" 

Jason glanced back at the teenager in his backseat and shook his head. 

"Hey Cher. No I don't think I will, so it's best if you bring it to me. What are we having?" 

Cheryl faltered for a moment, hearing her voice and finding it familiar. 

"Uhm.. lasagne. Is there anyone in the car with you?" 

Jason glared at Toni through the rear view mirror, receiving a sweet smile in response.

"Yeah I've got this girl I'm taking to the station. Listen I have to go, I'll see you there." 

Deciding to ignore the girl, Cheryl smiled. 

"Okay, see you. Love you JJ." 

"Love you too." He hung up and the two stayed silent for a moment as he continued driving. 

"Sooooo.. How olds your sister?" 

"Shut it." 

\-- 

"Hi Cheryl! Bringing dinner in for your Brother again, eh?" 

"Hey FP!" Cheryl smiled at the older man at the reception desk, stopping to chat with him for a minute. 

"Yeah, he said he couldn't make it home. Is he in?" FP smiled at the teenager, nodding. 

"Yep - just got in. He's in his office." 

"Thanks FP." Cheryl grinned and began to walk past the desk but then quickly came back, pulling out a small take out box from the paper bag in her hands. 

"Oh, I almost forgot. I brought you some lasagne."  
She smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling.  
"I know how much you love them." 

The officers eyes lit up and he grinned back at her. "Yes! You're the best Cheryl, thanks." 

Cheryl only laughed at that, waving her hand.  
"No problem. See you." 

She happily walked the rest of the way into the station, towards her brothers office in the back until she stopped dead in her tracks, seeing her sixth-month-long girlfriend sitting on a bench, handcuffed. 

"TT?" Toni looked away from one of the officers and slowly grinned at her stunned girlfriend. 

"Hey Baby. I met your brother. He's a nice guy." 

Cheryl felt panicked now, realizing why the voice in her brothers car sounded so familiar. 

"Oh no," she whined, covering her face. "You didn't." 

"I did." 

"Oh God Babe, I can't believe--" 

"Cheryl?" 

Cheryl jumped at the sound of her brothers voice, looking at him as he made his way towards the two girls. She quickly plastered a fake bright smile on her face. 

"Hi Jason. I brought your dinner." 

Jason looked at her and a smirking Toni curiously, taking the brown paper bag from his sister. 

"Thanks.. Do you know this girl?" 

Toni chuckled from her seat, grinning at Cheryl. 

"Mmhmm, she sure does." Toni winked.

Cheryl glared heatedly at her girlfriend but she only raised her eyebrows. With a sigh, she looked at her brother and smiled sweetly. 

"In.. a way." 

Jason's eyebrows raised at each of their tones.  
"In what way, exactly?" 

"In a way where we've seen each other naked." Toni spoke up, causing Cheryl to choke on air. 

"Toni Topaz!" She sputtered in a panic. 

Her brothers face went pale and his eyes narrowed at her, crossing his arms. 

"Cheryl Marjorie Blossom. What does she mean?" 

Cheryl's own face paled and she swallowed thickly, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"Uhm, I've been meaning to tell you, JJ," she giggled nervously, only calling him 'JJ' when she knew she was in trouble. 

"This is my girlfriend; Toni." 

Jason's eyes widened and he looked at Toni, who was grinning at him by now. 

"How'ya doin?"

"Baby no just...no!"

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment for more 💓 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> creds to owner  
> (converted)


End file.
